


Poison

by notgood23



Series: Ninjago Father!AU Collection [4]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, Reluctant Father! Kai, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgood23/pseuds/notgood23
Summary: "She didn't know whether - at that moment - she preferred the feeling of poison through her veins or the sudden feeling of dread spreading across her body."
Relationships: Kai/Skylor (Ninjago)
Series: Ninjago Father!AU Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818262
Kudos: 12





	Poison

Skylor opened her eyes slowly, taking in her surroundings. She was...back in the warehouse? She sat up, putting a hand to her head, feeling the thrum of a dull headache. What happened? She….she was trying to control that rock titan….but then what?

"Hey, you're awake."

Skylor turned to her left, rubbing her eyes as Kai seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. He gave her a soft smile.

"Hey." Her voice came out tired, unused. "What happened? How...how long have I been out? Where were you? Did...did we win?" The questions, all the confusion seemed to just tumble out.

Kai approached her makeshift bed...cot? Reaching out, he held her hand. He was there, his hand, warm, and _alive_. "Whoa, slow down there." he said, brushing a strand of hair away from her face with his free hand.

She squeezed his hand, watching and listening as he began to tell her everything.

Okay, they won..for now. Absorbing Garmadon's powers had...poisoned her. Kai and the others were in a realm with dragons for weeks. Garmadon and the others were locked up, Harumi was..gone. Wu healed her, and she was asleep for...three days. At some point, she just gazed down at her free hand, remembering the moments just before she had been poisoned.

"But hey, we're okay." Kai said, bringing her out of her thoughts. Skylor, simply nodded, falling into silence as she began to process everything he had just told her.

"Skylor, listen,...I…"

He placed his other hand over their shared grip, giving her another squeeze with both hands this time.

She could feel the wear in his hands, see the faded scars on the back of his left. She brought her gaze up to those brown eyes of his, waiting for him to continue.

"Back then, when I saw you. You were there...but you weren't," he said, his eyes softening. "I was so scared that you were gone. That maybe...you weren't ever going to wake up." Skylor watched as his expression changed to one that she had never seen before in Kai. Vulnerability. The times he had come to visit her in the restaurant, he'd always have that confident look on his face, coupled with that cocky smirk of his whenever he talked to her.

"That maybe I was really going to lose you."

Skylor interrupted him, speaking softly. "But you didn't." She cupped a hand over his cheek with her right hand, stroking the side of his face with her thumb.

"I just realized I never told you what I always wanted to say, and I can't keep putting it off, because I don't know what will happen in the future" he continued. "Skylor." he paused, bringing her hand away from his face, holding both of her hands. "I love you. And I never, ever, want to lose you-"

Skylor cut him off then, as she kissed him. She felt those strong arms wrap around her, and she couldn't help but feel truly safe for the first time in _weeks._ They broke apart, hearts beating, before Skylor broke the silence.

"Finally." she smiled.

* * *

Skylor considered it a personal win when she was able to get out of bed later the same week. Yet, she was left hesitant to practice her powers after that, opting instead to help, along with Kai and the other ninja in the rebuilding of Ninjago City.

The days were always spent rebuilding, slowly moving back into the everyday buzz they all had before this whole mess had started. Kai would help her out with cleaning up the restaurant, getting it back up and running, and help provide meals to everyone in the efforts of helping rebuild. Kai would spend the night at her apartment right above the restaurant, where they had admittedly, grown a lot closer. Both platonically and amorously. After meeting years ago, Skylor simply loved where she was at right now, and currently felt like everything was right, everything was where it should be.

After about a month, everything started to move back to normal.

"So we're finally going back up to the monastery, hopefully fix it up again." Kai said as he poked at the ice cubes in his drink with a straw.

"Sounds like quite the challenge. Hopefully you'll remember to come visit me." Skylor teased.

"What?, he laughed, "Of course, I think I'd really miss seeing that pretty face of yours."

She smirked. "Come here."

Kai leaned over the counter, meeting Skylor in a kiss, before his communicator rang.

" _Kai come on! We're leaving!"_ , said Lloyd's voice over the static.

"Yeah yeah I'm on my way."

Skylor smiled as she watched Kai walk over to the door. Kai grabbed the handle, only to stop and look over to her. "I'll call you later," he said with a wink.

"I'll be waiting on it."

* * *

Two weeks later, the restaurant was back up and running, its usual lively atmosphere welcomed back.

Except, Skylor noted that she felt...off as of late. First, it was the body aches. Her back, her thighs, her hips. She was probably just adjusting back to the busy routine she held before the entire attack. That's why she didn't bother to think too much on why she finally got home at night she'd fall straight asleep. She was just tired. That's all.

But then, it seemed like the smell of noodles started to bother her. Like _really_ bother her. She tried to distance herself away from the kitchen, but the smell was just everywhere. And frankly, it was starting to become unbearable, the fumes just giving her a headache and continually making her nauseous. Maybe she was just getting tired of that too. Until one night, after opening the door to her apartment, she swore she could still smell it. In her hair, on her clothes. Her stomach churned violently. She hurried over to the bathroom, and emptied her stomach.

After hiding in the restaurant office all week to try and stay away from the food, she came to a realization, which led her to buy a test later that evening.

Which she now held in her hands. Which was absolutely _positive_.

* * *

"Thanks for saving me out of training today," Kai laughed, after Skylor let him in. "It's been crazy recently. All the repairs and missions combined has got us all over the place." He pressed a kiss on her cheek.

"Yeah no kidding," she said under her breath as she closed the door behind him.

He slid into one of the seats at her small dining room table.

"Kai. We have to talk."

His smile dropped. "Sky, I'm sorry I haven't been able to visit lately, it's just, we've been called out on so many missions lately-but I'm not trying to make excuses or anything." He laughed nervously.

"No, no, it's not that," she frowned, sliding into the seat across from him. "Actually...I..", she looked down at her hands clasped on the table. "I'm...Kai, I'm pregnant."

The room went silent. Skylor didn't look up. She was about to say something when she heard the chair screech in front of her. She looked up to see Kai already heading towards the door.

She stood up, and followed him, placing a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to stop him. "Kai, wait-"

He shrugged her off, and continued to walk out, closing the door right behind him, leaving her there like she was nothing.

And as she stood there unable to move, or even say anything, hearing his footsteps echo as he climbed down the stairs, she couldn't help but wonder if she'd have preferred the poison in her veins, instead of the sudden feeling of dread spreading over her entire body.


End file.
